User blog:Futurestudioz/Chapter 8, Recon on the Shore
'Chapter 8, Recon on the Shore' 'Day 1 of the Recon.' Today, Superior Generals of the Elemental Army had a meeting where they discussed the construction of Armadaships for all Elemental Types. They also discussed the Valearian's threats towards the Navian's, who are part of the Elemental Army. The threats came in the form of bombing out the Navian coastline. ' '''The cause of the Bombings were that Navia stopped trading with the Valearians, due to their threats towards another continent: Sapphiria. The Valearians are getting more brutal every day. ' '''So, a squad of Water types will be sent out to the most bombed out area of the Navian coast. This operation will be done with a Hornet and two carriers. ''' ''"Time to load up the Carriers with men."'' Flame said,' ''"How hard do you reckon this will be?" 'The Commander of the Operation asked,' "It'll only be hard if you don't believe that you can do it. 'Flame said,' The Commander of the Operation, nick-named Alpha-Wolf001, is a Commander who has had years of Experience. This all went back to The Great War, a war that killed many and gave many more experience. The Commander and his squad will load up onto 2 carrier pods. These pods can hold 40 each, and they will be carried in the carriers by a Hornet Jet. Hornet Jets are known for being able to carry carriers, while at the same time being a really fast jet. "We're loaded up with weapons on our carrier" 'The Commander said,' "Alright, powering on and taking off." 'The Pilot says' The Hornet goes down the runway, reaching its takeoff speed of 250 MPH. The Hornet is heading towards the Navian coast. 'Day 2 of the Recon.' It is the second day, the flight was a 6 hour trip, which was at the end of yesterday. The Hornet is approaching the Shore, which as of now has no enemy in sight. The Hornet deploys the Carriers at an altitude of 500 feet, the carriers then deploy their gliders/parachutes so they don't smash into the water. The Carriers land about 2 minutes later, the Commander and his soldiers exit the Carrier through the top hatch, to prevent any flooding in the carrier. "Follow me to the coast of Navia, where we'll set up a camp and wait for those bastards to attack." 'The Commander said,' The Squad sets up a camp on the shore, where they will reside for a week, defending the Shore with other Soldiers. Of course, it's not going to be this defenseless, they also have bombers, fighters, and speedboats along with some anti-aircraft turrets guarding the shore. The Elemental Army never comes unprepared... "Alright, snipers, I want you up on that tower up there, do not be afraid to shoot." "I want you, SMGs to go in the water with your Air Tanks filled, you need to wait under water for them to arrive, and then you can shoot them "And you, Assaults, I want you standing right by my side, be ready to fire." The Commander says to all his troopers. The Squad is now on the high-defense, everyone in place, ready for someone to arrive. Just in their luck, a Valearian fighter tries to speed past, but doesn't escape bullet-hell. The Fighter is taken down almost immediately, the Pilot attempts to eject, but is immediately destroyed with bullet fire coming from everywhere below. Another Valearian Aircraft passes by, not even surviving like the last one, then some Ship passes by, the ship is immediately destroyed by bullet fire... To be continued.... Category:Blog posts